


My Lying Valentine

by Animercom



Series: Oumeno [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Drama & Romance, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animercom/pseuds/Animercom
Summary: As Valentine's Day approaches, Himiko and Kokichi work together to perform their first magic show for the school. Himiko can't help but wonder if there's more behind Kokichi's constant teasing. Kokichi can't determine if truth or lies would be better for their relationship. But having the best intentions, they realize, can still lead to broken hearts.It is not necessary to have read Part 1 to understand this fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This fic is the second in a Oumeno series I'm writing. The characters refer to the events in the first fic, The Mage's New Apprentice, but it's not necessary to have read it to understand this story. Enjoy!

Closing her eyes, Himiko sucked in a deep breath. The straightjacket’s new leather smell assailed her nose. Her arms were crossed over her chest, held tightly in place by a strap. She paused, listening. Doves cooed in their cage. Water churned as the piranhas circled in their tanks. The familiar, soothing _riffft_ of shuffling cards.

Her master’s signaled, “ _Go._ ”

Bending at the waist, Himiko jerked her arms to the side. The strap trapping her arms to her chest loosened. Arms free, she untied the strap running between her legs. Shimming, she wiggled the straitjacket up her chest then over her head. The straightjacket fell to the floor of her research lab.  

Panting, Himiko assessed her surroundings. Props of every kind of magic gleamed under the florescent lights. Swords stuck out of a magic box meant for cutting people in half. Rabbits nibbled on carrots in their cages. A guillotine rested against the back corner. Glass bookcases stuffed with magic books and various autographed magic props lined the wall to the right.

“Aaaand…” The sound of shuffling cards stilled. Gasping, Kokichi held up a signed card. “Oh, I got it! I finally got it!” His face alit with child-like wonder. Himiko’s heart warmed at the sight. “You have to make me your apprentice now…” Seeing the Ultimate Magician, his face fell. “I just tied you up in that a few minutes ago. How didja do it?”

Smirking, Himiko tossed her red bangs aside. She strode up to beside him at the table. “When you can free yourself from a straitjacket then you can become my familiar.”

Frowning, Kokichi cut Himiko a glance. “No way. You’ll leave me stuck in it.”

“Of course. That’s the only way you’ll learn.” Yawning, Himiko pulled up fold out chair to the table. “Now lemme watch you practice.”

Pouting, Kokichi shuffled the cards. “Fiiine…” Himiko began to sit. “Actually, that’s a lie!” Throwing a spinning card in the air, Kokichi kicked out her chair. Himiko tumbled to the ground. “I’m going on strike.”

Groaning, Himiko rubbed her butt. “N-nyeh? Why?”

Kokichi continued to perform card scaling by throwing cards like boomerangs into the air. “We made a deal. You’d teach me sleight of hand and escapology and I show you how to pick locks. I’d be your apprentice and you’ll join my organization. But it’s been, like, months and months since I started studying under you. You haven’t become a member of my evil organization.”

Scowling, Himiko righted the chair. “I said I would _consider_ joining _if_ you proved good enough to be my apprentice.” 

“I haven’t been in one magic show either!” Pouting, Kokichi messily clutched the cards to his chest. Tears pooled in his lavender eyes. “I feel so unloved right now. And that’s not a lie.”

Sighing, Himiko gazed at the bags outside her closet; she had been too lazy to put them inside. Mixed in with the feed for pets were bags of fan mail. “I may be an amazing mage, but I still have a lot to learn. If people realize I’ve taken on an apprentice so early in my career, they’d think I was being…”

“Foolish? Distracted? Egotistical?”

Himiko glared at him from under her hat. “Overconfident. The apprentice to the Ultimate Mage Himiko Yumeno has to be the Ultimate Apprentice or else the public won’t accept it.”

Face void of expression, Kokichi studied her. “Figured it would be something like that.”

“Then why are you being such a pain?”

Smiling, Kokichi flourished the seven of hearts. “Cuz I wanted to hear how dedicated you are to me.”

A blush crept along Himiko’s cheeks. “I… Um, l-look at this.” She fumbled with pulling out a flyer from her pocket. As she unfolded it, Kokichi set the cards aside and sat down. A theater with neon lights and glowing spotlights emblazoned the poster. She pointed to the date the bottom: February 27. “I’ll be unveiling the new spell we’ve been practicing at this show. But I want to see how much people will like it before using it, so we’re gonna throw a performance at school by the end of January. If you do well during the school show, then you can be my apprentice.”

Brows furrowed, Kokichi slammed his hands on the table. “You’re not ly –”

Rolling her eyes, Himiko picked her ear. “No crossies or take backs.”

The leaders’ eyes widen marginally. He blinked twice. After a second, his frown deepened. “You forgot cross your heart and hope to die.”

“Whatever. Unlike you, I keep my promises.” Eyes narrowed, Himiko jabbed her finger into his chest. “So you gotta take practicing seriously!”

Eyes sparkling, he clapped his hands. “Yay! I _finally_ get to be in a magic show! Now I can show everyone how good lies and tricks can be.”

“It’s magic,” sighed Himiko. “Not tricks.”

But Kokichi had already taken off. The Ultimate leader skipped to the magic mystery box. Whistling, he wheeled it towards the room’s center. The doves chirruped along with his tune. Then he turned back to gather the other required magical implements.

Smiling, Himiko watched him. _We’ve spent so many hours practicing in here._ Memories replayed in her mind. Kokichi magicking a bouquet of flowers infested with Gonta’s beetles. Him locking Himiko in a box until she revealed the secret behind a complicated spell. Kokichi trying knife throwing, frightening Himiko so much she burst into tears. _Nyeh. They’re all bad memories…_ she thought. But a ghost of a smile played with her lips.

Kokichi snapped his fingers in her face. Himiko flinched. “Stop daydreaming, you lazy girl! We only have three weeks ‘til it’s showtime. So let’s hup to!”

Himiko shook her head. “We’ve performed the spell enough already. I have to train you in the art of how to staging a show.” Hand on a hip, Himiko shook her finger like a teacher. “You have to make your audience care about the spells being performed whether it’s telling a story or putting on a funny persona.”

Finger to his lips, Kokichi titled his head to the side. “Funny persona? Why do you need to do that? Your face is funny enough as it is.”

Himiko screwed her eyes shut. _Ignore him. Or else we’ll never start practice._ “So we’re gonna rehearse cute magic poses.” Hands out to her side, Himiko spun in a circle. Smiling, she stopped, making a sideways peace sign by her eyes. “See? Now you do one.”

Kokichi stared at her in silence, his face as blank as a poker player. But his eyes sparked with suppressed laughter. “Sorry, my beloved mage. I can’t be cute.”

“Why not?”

Hands out to his side, Kokichi spun in a circle. Smirking, he stopped, and blew a kiss. “Cuz I can’t turn off the sexy.” He winked.

Himiko’s face flushed as red as her hair. Face burning, she turned back to the table. “U-um, erm… L-let’s watch some videos then…”

“Nee-heehee.” Laughing quietly, Kokichi followed.

* * *

The Ultimate Mage glanced over at Kokichi sitting beside her. Her heart beat more rapidly than the time she had to juggle torches. Being so close, Himiko could smell his shampoo and catch a whiff of cologne. Kaede had once told Himiko the pianist paid so much attention to Shuichi she couldn’t remember the movie they were watching. _But this isn’t a date…_ Swallowing, Himiko glanced back to the laptop.

On the screen before them, a twelve-year-old Himiko was mid-performance with her master. A theater full of people excitedly waved their hands in the air. Even the people in the three-tiered balconies. The young magician spun around in place. When she stopped, she stumbled slightly, eliciting a laugh from the audience. She thrust a finger at a man. “You! What’s your name?”

“John.”

“What?!” she gasped. “This is your moment, your time to shine! And you wanna be known as plain John Brown? At least add ‘the Great’ to the end or something.” Peals of laughter echoed throughout the theater.

Himiko stiffened. Watching the video was like a knife stabbing her heart.

The girl prompted, “Pick a number between 1 and 52.”

“43.”

The young Himiko splayed out cards in a fan, about to count the cards. The Ultimate Magician paused the video. “Master and I began the show with a rapid pace, casting spell after spell. But since the volunteer chose such a high number, I switched tactics. I slowed down and had them help count, making the audience invested into the spell’s outcome. I brought out the feeling. Get it?”

“Uh huh.”

Fists to his cheeks, Kokichi rested his elbows on the table. With laser like focus, he gazed at the screen. Over the past half hour he hadn’t glanced away once, even to check the time. She frowned. _It’s like he’s forcing himself to watch every second._ “Have you seen this before?”

Brows raised, Kokichi looked at her. “How…?” He leaned back, hands behind his head. “You got me! I watched all your videos a while ago. As an assistant-in-training I gotta take studying seriously, y’know? But that’s a lie.” Kokichi leaned so close their noses nearly touched. He grinned. “Truth is I could never be bored watching you.”

Himiko’s mouth went dry. Her tongue, flappy and useless, couldn’t form words. Then his hand crawled up her the side of her stomach. His fingers tore into her side, tickling her. Squealing, Himiko jerked back. “Nooo! Stop!”

Laughing, Kokichi beset her with both hands. “This wittle piggy went crying all the way home.”

 _I’m not a pig!_ Himiko tried to grab his hands, but like an eel he slipped from her grasp. Being so close to Himiko had been misdirection for tickling her. _Well, two can play at that game!_ Himiko scooted backwards, nearly falling out of her chair. Kokichi stood up to reach her.

_Click!_

Blinking, Kokichi jerked his hand. But it was stuck. Himiko had handcuffed his hand to the table’s leg.

Smirking, Himiko pressed her hands on her hips. “Hiii hee hee! That’s what you get for messing with the amazing mage, Himiko!”

Lips parted, Kokichi turned his palm up and down. He started up at her, shaking his head back and forth slowly. A smile grew across his face. “Wooow, Himiko. I’m impressed at how abusive you are. All you’re missing are the high heels and whip.”

“Says the person who tickled me. You’re lucky I didn’t curse you.” Himiko retrieved her hat from the floor, dusted it off, and set it on her head. Walking away, she called, “Now I can practice in peace.”

“Rrrgh!” She could hear Kokichi violently jerking on the handcuffs behind her. Startled, the doves frantically beat their wings. “You’re so meeeeean! First thing I’m gonna do when I get free is see if you can take as well as you give!”

“Nyeeeh. Sounds like a pain, but sure.”

Himiko walked without looking back. If she did, he would have seen her smile. Heavens know the last thing he needed was for his ego to inflate more.

* * *

Humming to himself, Kokichi opened the door to his dorm. In the living room before him, Keebo and Kaito were sitting on the couch playing Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Keebo’s Luigi was dominating the purple Donkey Kong Kaito was playing. Furious button mashing filled the air. Soft classical music drifted in from Shuichi’s bedroom to the right. Kokichi doffed his shoes, then tiptoed up behind them. He leaned heavily against the couch’s back between the players. “Kee-boy, I told you should be playing the robot Rob.”

The boys jumped. Keebo whirled around. “Please stop already! I’ll never play a robot.”

“Poor Kee-boy. Only in virtual reality can you be a human.”

“Y-you –!”

“Knock it off, man.” Scowling, Kaito pressed the pause button and set his controller on the coffee table before him.

The classical music stopped. “Is that Kokichi?” Shuichi ducked out of his room, a hand resting on the wall. He nearly dislodged one of the many pictures of the foursome goofing off taped to the wall. A few months back Kokichi had doodled devil horns and mustaches on everyone but him. Shuichi had been too lazy to print off new ones. “What took you so long to get back from Himiko’s lab? Lunch was a while ago.”

 _We were playing tag,_ Kokichi mentally answered. After he freed himself from the cuffs, Kokichi proceeded to chase Himiko around the lab. Other classmates Kokichi chased in the past had been annoyed by him. Gave up quickly. Ridiculed him for acting like a child. But Himiko’s brown eyes shinned like fireworks when she dodged him, the way her laughter bubbled up out of her, and how she cleverly used a wand or broomstick to ward him off left Kokichi craving for more. He could have easily captured her a half dozen times, but he always let her escape.

Kokichi pressed his cheek to the couch and smiled at his roommate. “Aw, concerned about li’l ol’ me? You’re making me blush, Shuichi.”

Bending over the couch’s back, Kokichi reached out for a controller. Kaito swiped it away. “We’re in the middle of a match.”

Pouting, Kokichi pounded a couch seat. “Meanie. You’re gonna lose in two seconds anyway.”

Huffing, Kokichi slunk over to the kitchen besides the door. The wooden cabinets and counter were as nicked as a carpenter’s workbench. A marble counter would have been preferable, but Hope’s Peak Academy spent every yen on their research of talent. He breathed in the smell of teabags and coffee. Shuichi’s coffee maker sat, broken and unplugged, in the far corner of the counter. Humming, Kokichi searched the overhead cabinets.

Shuichi walked up beside him. “We have our giant group assignment for Psychology of Motivation due on Monday.” The detective glanced towards the wall on the living room’s left. A big wipe off calendar covered the wall. Colored coded assignments and planned outings with friends were crammed into the squares. “And an essay in Group Dynamics. You don’t have, what, five hours to spare to spend with Himiko.”

Kokichi’s jaw clenched. _Who are you to dictate to the dictator how to spend his time?_ Kokichi mechanically opened a barbeque potato chip bag and munched on a chip. He offered the bag to Shuichi. “Jealous?”

He reached for a chip. “No.”

Kokichi fisted the bag. He let it drop to the floor. “A shame. I’d spend that much time cuddling with you if any one of you promised to join my organization. Well, minus Kee-boy cuz only humans allowed and Kaito cuz he’s as dumb as an inanimate object.”

“That’s robophobic!”

“What kind of object?”

Sighing, Shuichi bent down to examine the bag for any unbroken chips to eat. Finding none, he tossed it in the trash can. “I’ve told you many times. I have no intention of pretending to join a fake organization.” Kokichi pursed his lips.  

After pausing the match, Keebo turned around on the couch. “How much time are you teasing Himiko vs the two of you actually practicing?”

Humming, Kokichi tilted his head to the side. “Hmm… maybe 60/40?” Laughing, Kokichi placed his hands on his hips. “That’s a lie. It’s more like 80/20.”

Kaito ran a hand through his purple hair. “I don’t know how she puts up with you. You’re totally stringing her along with some vague promise of being her assistant.”

Scowling, Kokichi balled his hands into fists. “I’ll have you know Himiko and I are working hard to putting on a show!”

Kaito asked, “What kind of show?” He raised a brow suggestively.

Eyes narrowed, Kokichi stared at the astronaut-in-training. “Come on. You’re not _that_ stu –” Blushing, he cried, “Hey!”

“Although crude,” Shuichi began, hand raised in a peace offering, “Kaito does have a point. Your teasing _is_ more like flirting. At least when it comes to Himiko.”

Gasping loudly, Kokichi clutched his checkered bandana. “Are you and Kee-boy both accusing me of being discriminatory? How rude! I love everyone equally.”

Keebo held his chin. “Is that really the most logical assumption though? If Kokichi believes it, then I’m inclined to conclude it’s a lie.”

Kaito scratched the back of his head. “Well, let’s see. Kaede’s taken already and Maki is my sidekick so she’s… uh, occupied.” Shuichi hid a laugh behind a hand. Kokichi rolled his eyes. “You tease Kirumi about being your mom which she finds insulting, but… it’s not inherently bad, I guess.”

“I don’t have an Oedipus complex, thank you very much!”

Gaze downcast, Keebo pressed his index fingers together. “There’s Miu, but… Er.”

Kokichi cupped his hands around his mouth, jeering, “Miu’s a whore! And Tenko is prolly batting for the other team.”

Shuichi spread out a hand to the side. He spoke gently, as though breaking some bad news to a client. “And you don’t show Angie or Tsumugi any special attention. Unlike Himiko.”

For a moment, the ever-working gears in Kokichi’s mind stopped. Then his heart beat so fast it threatened to burst out of his chest. _That… that can’t be. I can’t be that obvious. Besides…_ Kokichi shook his head slowly. “You’re missing half of the possibilities, y’know.”

Shuichi shrugged. “True, that’s only the girls in our homeroom. But we aren’t with the girls in 1-A and 1-B as much. The upperclassmen don’t give us first years the time of day.”

Suppressing a growl of frustration, Kokichi returned to combing the cabinets for lunch. Kokichi’s sugary cereals lined the shelves. Another contained tea bags of every kind imaginable.

“Look,” Shuichi continued. “I don’t think we’re the only ones who’ve picked up on this. I mean, Himiko can be a little slow on the uptake sometimes, but I’m sure your teasing has confused her. She might think you have a cru –”

Kaito interjected, “I’m surprised I haven’t found you two making out in some broom closet somewhere.” Face reddening, Keebo raised his hands.

Grinding his teeth, Kokichi gripped the cabinet door so hard his nails left marks. He faced them before bursting into tears. “First you imply I’m doing peep shows with Himiko and now this? Why are you all ganging up on meeeeee? What’s with this double standard?”

“Double standard?” frowned the robot.

“Yeah!” Kokichi happily exclaimed, tears vanishing. “Shuichi’s been learning piano lessons from Kaede her in lab.” Kokichi’s bangs cast his eyes into shadow. He smirked from ear to ear. “Who’s to say Shuichi isn’t pressing her keys?”

Blushing furiously, Shuichi gasped, “What? No! It isn’t like that!”

Crying out, Keebo and Kaito rose from the couch. Fist raised, Kaito shouted, “Where the hell do you get off saying such crap?! Shuichi would never do such a thing.”

Keebo jabbed a finger at Kokichi. “He isn’t foul like you!”

Kokichi threw a hand out to the side. “Shuichi is just brown nosing Kaede. He not gonna participate in any of her piano recitals. But I will! I’m only practicing with Himiko because it’ll help each other’s careers.”

Kaito snorted. “That so?” Eyes narrowed, he looked down the bridge of nose at the Ultimate leader. “That’s the worse lie you’ve ever told. Do you actually expect us to believe your bullshit?”

Kokichi screwed his eyes shut. Had they been opened, his lavender eyes would have burned twin holes into Kaito. The leader hid his shaking fists by clasping the back of his head. He smiled. “Of course I don’t, stupid! Nor I do think Himiko will believe anything I say, either.”

Frowning, Keebo held his head with a hand. “Wait, I’m confused. What does that mean?”

Kaito crossed his arms. “Probably another one of his lies. He’s trying to trick everyone, Himiko most of all.”

Clearing his throat, Shuichi pulled on his collar with a finger. “Kaito, it’s all right. Let’s call a truce, okay?” Kaito shrugged. Exhaling a nervous laugh, Shuichi laid a hand on Kokichi’s shoulder. “Hey, Kokichi. We were planning on going to the cafeteria for dinner. You can eat a snack now and join –”

Kokichi steepled his fingers. “I’d say I would love too, but then you’ll think that’s a lie, right? So I’ll pass, thanks.” He shrugged off Shuichi’s hand, strode to his bedroom to the left, and slammed the door.

* * *

Balancing her tray of food, Himiko weaved her way through the crowd of hungry students. The cafeteria had only opened for dinner a half hour ago, but already it was packed. The students’ raucous chatter, the competing smells of fried meats and fresh vegetables, how close the crowd pressed in on her made Himiko’s head spin. Stumbling, Himiko crossed the red checkered tiles to her roommates’ usual table. If only someone would give her a piggyback ride. Save so much hassle.

Kaede and Maki were already sitting in the tan open backed chairs. As Maki picked up ramen with chopsticks, she scanned the floor-to-ceiling windows. Being early January, darkness had already claimed the sky. The night dimmed the already dull overhead fluorescent lights.

“Did you see they’re offering paninis today?” Tsumugi walked up from behind Himiko, a red plastic tray in hand. She slipped into a seat. “I’ll have to go back to get mine later.”

Kaede nodded. “Yeah, I’m getting one, too. Hopefully it won’t be as burned as last time.”

“Himiko, wait for me!”

Sighing, Himiko claimed the chair at the end to the right of Tsumugi.

Pigtails bouncing, Tenko dashed up to them, her dinner nearly falling out of the tray. “Why did you leave me behind?” There was no way for Tenko to sit next to the magician thanks to Tsumugi. Tenko fetched a chair, pulled it around towards the table’s edge, and sat perpendicular to Himiko. “But it’s good to see you so energized, Himiko! Oh, sorry, I mean full of MP.”

Himiko groaned. Between her and Kokichi she never got any rest. She stuffed her mouth of seaweed rice as fast as she could manipulate her chopsticks. Maki’s red eyes flickered upwards. “Slow down, Himiko. If you choke, I’ll have to have to use the Heimlich on you.”

“Scmpp –” The mage swallowed. “Skipping meals are bad for a growing girl like me.”

Spying Shuichi entering the cafeteria, Kaede waved at him. The detective shyly raised a hand. Followed by Kaito and Keebo, he headed towards the kitchen counter. Smiling, Kaede turned back to the table. “Yeah, why were you so late today?” Purple eyes shinning, the blond leaned forward with folded hands. “Were you spending all that time with Kokichi?”

“Y-yeah,” muttered Himiko. _Running around playing tag depletes my MP, but…_ The memory of Kokichi’s laughter brought a smile to her face. _It’s not too bad every once in a while, I suppose. Once a year, maybe._

Tenko coughed on her miso soup. “He’s the worst male I ever met! If he so much as makes you the tiniest bit upset, I’ll show him my Neo-Aikido.”

Setting her chopsticks down, Himiko stared at her rice. “He does that every day. He calls me names, lies and pulls pranks, and he doesn’t work as nearly as hard as he should. Kokichi’s a huge pain.” Himiko brushed a stray hair from her face. Her fingers gazed her barrette’s turquoise gemstone. It was the last gift from her master before he left her. Eyes lost in memory, Himiko whispered, “But Kokichi promised to be my apprentice. I won’t abandon him.” _Not like my master did to me. No,_ Himiko corrected herself. _That anti-mage stole his powers from him. That’s why he left. Master did NOT abandon me._

Tenko pounded her fists against the white table. “I can practice magic, too. I’ll be ten times the apprentice he pretends to be!”

Sighing, Himiko resuming eating. “You can’t even shuffle cards properly.”

“Y-yeah but… I’m your biggest fan!”

“Nyeh, I have plenty of those.” 

Laughing, Kaede spooned her miso soup. “Well, Kokichi might be aggravating, but I’m glad there’s one person who enjoys his company.”

Blushing, Himiko pulled down her mage’s hat. “I-I didn’t say that…”

Maki tossed one of her black pigtails. “He’s nothing but trouble. One of these days you’ll regret you ever associated with Kokichi.”

“Speaking of that handsome devil!”

The girls flinched. Maki fisted her chopsticks like a weapon. Snickering, Kokichi elbowed his way in-between Himiko and Tsumugi. Crying out, the cosplayer fell backwards, allowing him to claim her seat. Kokichi chirped, “Hey there, Himi!”

A flush reddened her cheeks. “N-n-nyeh?!”

Grinning, Kokichi picked up her chopsticks. “Like your new nickname? Good. I won’t mind if you called me Kichi, y’know. I’m not lying.” He deftly snatched up Himiko’s slice of steak and ate it in two gulps. “Whaddya doing with meat, Himi? No matter what you eat, you’ll only gain fat, not muscle. Though getting fatter would complement your ugly face quite nicely.”

As though sucker punched, all of Himiko’s breath left her.

“Hey!” Tenko and Kaede exclaimed.

Heart pounding, Himiko scanned the area. Against the yellow framed wall was Shuichi. Eyes trained on Kokichi, the detective had pushed out his chair, about to rise. Kaito and Keebo stopped their conversation to shoots glances at their roommate.

“Hm?” Kokichi followed the mage’s gaze. Upon spying Shuichi, a wicked grin spread across his face. He waved with his fingers. When Shuichi stood, Himiko shook her head. After a moment, the detective sat down, frowning.

The leader turned back to the girls. Pouting, Kokichi cooed, “Aw, don’t be upset. Didn’t you know boys tease the girls they like?”

Himiko went cold. _Is… Is that why he…?_

Tsumugi placed a trembling hand over her mouth. “T-that may be, but it’s plain to see your brand of teasing is a bit… aggressive.”

Eyes narrowed, Tenko punched a fist into her palm. “Your typical degenerative behavior is not welcome!”

Kokichi’s laugh bellowed so loudly, other students ceased their chatter to turn and watch. “Just kidding! I could never like a girl with donkey lips. What are you, stupid?”

Himiko’s jaw quivered. Her eyes filmed over with tears.

Maki scoffed, “Told you.”

Scowling, Kaede crossed her arms. “Kokichi, please. Why are you doing this?”

The mage slowly shook her head. “T-this isn’t,” her voice squeaked. She swallowed the lump in her throat. “This isn’t your usual teasing. You’re _attacking_ me. But I haven’t done anything wrong.”

Kokichi snorted. “Your stinky breath is an insult to everything that breathes.”

Tray clattering, Himiko launched from her seat. “I’ve had enough of you.”

Head tilted to the side, the dictator lazily gazed up at her. “That so?” Smirking, Kokichi saddled up alongside her. She could feel his heat along the length of her entire body. Smell his shampoo. Her heart beat so loudly it drowned out the clattering utensils, shuffling feet, and chatting students. His warmth breath tickled her ear. “Then why do you keep coming back for more? Admit it: you haven’t had your fill of me yet.” His hand drifted up her side. Leaning closer, his lips grazed her ear. “When you give in, I’ll be happy to oblige.”

Himiko shoved him away, crying, “Leave me alone!” She bolted towards the door. The memory of Kokichi’s laughter rang through her head long after she had left.

* * *

Sniffing, Himiko buried her head into a pink pillow. The smell of sweat assailed her nose. The giant wet stain of snot and tears cooled her flushed face. Like a wet rag wrung dry, Himiko couldn’t summon any more tears. Her sole remaining energy was spent expanding her chest against the owl bedsheets. The only time her MP stores were depleted more was the night her master left. _Kokichi hasn’t left me though… right?_ She gnawed on her lip.

_“Just kidding! I could never like a girl with donkey lips. What are you, stupid?”_

The pillow quieted her sobs.

Her bedroom door slammed open. The nearby potted tree almost tipped and crashed. “Himiko! Are you all right?” Tenko’s voice cried. Groaning, Himiko ducked her head under the pillow. All she saw was darkness. A dish clattered. Gentler, Tenko pleaded, “I brought you your dinner. I know you don’t feel like it at the moment, but you should eat soon.”

Sighing, Himiko wiped her face, removed the pillow, and sat up. Although slightly lightheaded, she cast her gaze around the room. Himiko’s half eaten rice and steak cuts were situated on her bedside table. Knickknacks were placed on the high shelves lining her room. Souvenirs from her time spent traveling the world performing with her master. A plate of cookies with a half-folded paper on it rested on her vanity. At the doorway, Himiko’s roommates cautiously looked in.

Tsumugi flashed a tepid smile. “Sorry we took so long. We had to, um, stop Tenko’s rampage.”

Tenko pounded her chest. “Then I realized that you hadn’t eaten so I came back!” She smiled expectantly at the mage, as if a dog seeking praise for playing fetch.

Maki entered and sat in the vanity chair. Biting on a thumb nail, she reported, “We couldn’t locate him. The moment you left he took off. He crawled back to one of his hideouts like the worm he is. I swear for every one I discover he has another three.”

“Nyeh, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not okay, Himiko.” Lips pursed, Kaede made her way into the bedroom. She moved aside the magician’s soap operas DVDs to sit on the easy chair. The pianist leaned forward, gazing at Himiko from beyond the edge of her bed. “It’s not right for Kokichi to tease you like that.”

“That wasn’t teasing.” Tenko ground her fist into her other palm. “That perverted male was flirting! It’s his typical degenerative behavior for Kokichi to tell everyone he loves them, but today’s atrocity was a step further.”

“That’s plain obvious to see.” Tsumugi sunk into the floor cushion shaped like an owl’s head. “Question is why?”

Kaede crossed her arms. “If Kokichi doesn’t have a crush on you then he’s just being a jerk. But even if he does like you, that doesn’t excuse his actions. He’s leading you on without having made any commitment.”

Himiko’s hat had fallen onto the white tiled floor. The lazy mage opted to bury her face into the stuffed bear on the bed instead. “W-what are you talking about? He promised to work hard to become my assistant.”

Maki played with one of the half-finished origami animals on her vanity. A few weeks ago, Himiko had offered to teach Maki to entertain the kids from the caregiver’s orphanage. Maki, however, had quickly lost interest. “Then stop practicing with him.” She crushed the origami with a fist. “Don’t give him any more chances to take advantage of your vulnerability.”

“But…” Himiko gazed at a flyer posted next to her vanity. A second copy of the magic theater she showed Kokichi. “I promised, too.”

Kaede scratched her head. “I don’t know, Maki. That’s a little harsh. I know you gave Kaito the silent treatment when you first met, but Kaito didn’t give up. And things are better between you two after you talked things out, right?”

Blushing, Maki scrunched her uniform’s bow. “That has nothing to do with this.” The pianist giggled.

Tsumugi nodded. “I agree with Kaede. You need to figure out how Kokichi feels. You have to put him a situation in which he’s more likely to tell you the truth.”

“Ha!” barked Tenko. “Good luck. He’s a liar to the core. He’d never tell the truth about what he’s really feeling. Not of his own volition anyway.”

Biting her lip, Himiko pressed the teddy bear against her face. Her mind raced. _Does Kokichi like me?_ Kokichi had watched her magic videos of his own initiative. But he rarely took practice seriously. His constant teasing bordered on flirting. And yet he humiliated her in front of the whole cafeteria. Whimpering, Himiko screwed her eyes shut. “This is too much of a pain.”

“Fine, then sit there. Nothing will be resolved. Maybe someday you’ll learn how to stand up for yourself.” Sighing, Maki replaced the origami for a cookie from the plate on the vanity. She bit into it. “Where did you get these, Himiko? They’re really good.”

“Nyeh? I never got cookies.”

“Ah!” Tsumugi cried, standing up. “Those are mine!” When everyone gave her confused looks, she explained. “Kirumi and I agreed to meet earlier this afternoon to discuss cosplay. I wanted to see if she was interested in wearing different maids outfits from anime like Rem. Kirumi baked cookies for the occasion, but someone had stolen them.”

“Gimme,” ordered Himiko. Maki complied. Frowning, the magician unfolded a piece of paper sitting within the pile of cookies.

Kokichi’s hand had written, _“You silly mage! You forgot to eat the rest of your dinner. So here’s a little something I found. I might have put tabasco sauce on one of them. Or maybe I didn’t. Have fun finding out!”_

Blinking, Himiko slowly lowered the paper. Tenko snatched the note and read it aloud. “What?” gasped Kaede. “If Kokichi stole those cookies this afternoon, before dinner…”

Pursing her lips, Maki looked away. “Then he planned on apologizing for his stunt before it occurred.”

Tsumugi frowned. “Then why go through with it at all?”

Sweat slid down Himiko’s brow. Her stomach churned like stormy sea waves. “I don’t… I don’t know what to believe anymore.”

“Believe in your feelings.”

Eyes wide, Himiko glanced up at Tenko. The aikido master smiled down at her. “If you want to cry your eyes out, go ahead.” Tenko thrust a fist. “I’ll be right beside you if you want to punch him! Or if you wanna laugh and have fun practicing magic, then let him know that. And don’t get frustrated if he lies. I’ll throw him with my Neo-Aikido and find out his real feelings. But first, you must train your heart so you’re not scared to share your feelings with him. After all, you have the most beautiful heart of all.”

Face flushing, Himiko couldn’t meet Tenko’s gaze. Over the Aikido master’s shoulder, the magic theater flyer gleamed in the light. Years ago, Himiko and her master had performed at the same theater. She had always wanted to perform host another show there, but there hadn’t been another opportunity. Until now. Himiko’s hands balled into fists. _I don’t want to lose Kokichi, too. No, I_ won’t _lose him!_

Jaw set, Himiko pushed the bear aside and reclaimed her hat from the floor. Setting the hat on her head, Himiko grinned. “I’ll show that liar what I’m made of! He’ll be so dazzled he’ll fall to his knees before the amazing Ultimate Mage Himiko!”

Laughing, the girls applauded. Maki nodded. Himiko basked in the light of their smiles.

In her mind, the voice of her master whispered. _“You must never forget, my child. A mage must always strive to make people smile. From their happiness we draw our strength.”_

 _I’m sorry, Master, for forgetting,_ thought Himiko. _I’ll do my best to make everyone smile, especially Kokichi._

* * *

Frowning, Kokichi tapped the tip of his pencil to the page on his bedroom desk. With the lights off, only the neon red glow of his digital clock illuminated the cluttered desktop. Sticks of gum, doodles of sci-fi weapons, and his water gun had been pushed aside for his notebook. The heater hummed in the background. For the thousandth time, Kokichi read the words on the page.

_“Relationship with Himiko Analysis”_

Below it was a bullet was written. 2 a.m. and still no words.

Frowning, he absently dragged the pencil’s tip back and forth along the page. Lines formed. He began doodling, a smile playing with his lips. A chibi Himiko head came to life. Kokichi finished it off with diagonal lines across her cheeks, denotating embarrassment. He bit the pencil’s eraser. Then he added tear drops from her eyes.

“Bleeeh…” Kokichi banged his against the desk. “Why did I have to find out the truth?” He stared at his doodle. At its tears. Sighing, he closed his eyes. “I shoulda kept on lying.”

* * *

Kokichi lifted the red velveteen curtains to peer into the audience. First year students filled the school gym. Their excited chatter echoed off the gym’s high beams. Kirumi passed through the rows of fold out chairs, handing out food and drinks like a walking concession stand. Tenko attempted to lead the other students in chanting, but everyone, except for Gonta, ignored her. It could hardly compare to the theaters with three tiered balconies Himiko performed in the videos, but it would do.

“What are you doing?” Kokichi dropped the curtain to face a shaking Himiko. “Checking on the audience inflicts you with the paralysis status effect.”

Kokichi pushed aside a metal wired container of basketballs to stand next to her. The backstage smelled of sweat and cleaner fluid so strongly anyone could have developed a headache. “Looks more like you’re poisoned and experiencing a seizure.”

Sweating, Himiko wrung her hands. “I-I’m always like this before a show…”

Kokichi pursed his lips. “I’ve helped you set up other shows and you’ve never been such a floppy jelly.” He balled a hand into a fist. _It’s because of me, isn’t it?_

Himiko brushed her bangs back, her fingers lingering over her barrette. “Don’t worry. It’s not because I’m worried about how well you’ll perform.”

Kokichi flinched. _How does she always do that?_

At his widened eyes, Himiko flashed a smile. “I wondered if Master felt nervous before his first shows with me, too.”

“Riiight…” Kokichi laid his hands behind his head and spun around. “Welp! Get it together, mmkay? I don’t my first grand performance ruined because of you.” Peering over his shoulder, he glimpsed Himiko hanging her head. Kokichi bit back a sigh.

_“Hey, Himiko! You ate my cookies I got you?”_

_“Uh, yeah, I did. You stole them, but they were pretty good. And I, um, I need to…”_

_“Hm? What is it? Speak up.”_

_“Never mind. I’ll tell you later. Maybe.”_

_“Y’know, I didn’t…”_

_“Didn’t what?”_

_“…Didn’t know if we were watching more videos or striking sexy poses!”_

_“Neither! We’re going to be practicing seriously from now on, you got that?”_

“Hmm… Hmmm… HMMM!”

“What are you doing?” Kokichi exclaimed, whirling around. “You’re making my cute ears bleed.”

Eyes closed, Himiko had her hands raised in the air, making devil horns with her fingers. “I’m meditating. Angie said if I prayed to Atua before my shows, I’d become a platinum follower.”

“Y’know, for a magician you sure fall for some dumb tricks.”

“I’m a mage!”

“Whatevs.” The leader scrolled through his phone. “Here. Lookit this.” Brow raised, Himiko moved closer. Kokichi paused; he had intended to hand his phone over, not have Himiko stand by him. Underneath the backstage’s stench of cleaner, he could smell her strawberry shampoo. Heart racing, he began the video. The screen showed a lizard on a wood floor. Whenever he moved rock music played. Himiko burst out laughing. Kokichi smirked. “I knew you’d like this kind of dumb shit.”

Himiko replayed the video. “I’ve seen it like four times already, but it’s still really funny.” Her brown eyes alit while watching it. Whenever she laughed, her petite nose scrunched up a bit.

Kokichi smiled. _I wonder what she’d do if I asked her to kiss me for good luck._ Blushing furiously, Kokichi turned away, hand over his mouth. _What am I thinking? What if she actually kissed me?_

“Nyeh? What are you making such a funny face for? Are you constipated?”

“Ha, ha! Uh, nope! It’s just that listening to you laugh makes me want to barf.”

Instantly, Himiko’s face fell. “What?” She pouted like a child who received coal on Christmas. “But you were the one to suggest watching videos. You don’t make any sense.”

“Nee-heehee.” _Damn it! Way to go, moron!_

Angie popped her head out of the stage’s soundboard room. “Two minutes until showtime!” She closed the door, resuming her post.

“Nyeeeh…” Himiko began shaking like a car’s engine on its last leg. Sweat dripped down her brow. “Maybe I’m the one who’s gonna vomit.”

Brows furrowed, Kokichi reclaimed his phone. He bent forward, peering up into her pale face. “What’s wrong? Got a surprise planned for the magic show?” Himiko dug her chin into her collarbone. Wrapped her arms around her stomach. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“I… Master trained me for three years before I became a full-fledged mage. Obviously, we don’t have that much time. But I don’t… I don’t want to set you up for failure.”

Kokichi blinked. Then he smiled broadly. Chuckling, he flicked her nose. “D’awww. No one’s ever said that to me before. Being a leader of an evil organization, there’s a bunch of people who’d love to watch me burn. But hey.” Straightening, Kokichi shrugged a shoulder. “If I don’t make the cut, then I can say I never wanted to be your assistant in the first place. Just a prank. Everyone would believe it.” The leader shoved his hands into his pockets. He gripped his phone so hard his knuckles turned white. “You’d be free to pursue magic on your own. That would be a lot less of a pain for you, right?”

Himiko stilled. She refused to meet his eyes.

“Thirty seconds!” Angie cried.

“No,” the mage murmured. “I thought I told you already.” Fists raised, Himiko stepped towards him and cried, “I’m not giving up on you!” Kokichi froze. She was so close Kokichi could make out every golden fleck in her brown eyes. “We’re gonna go out there and show them what you – what _we_ can do!” Himiko grabbed Kokichi’s hand and held it tight. She ran towards the stage, pulling Kokichi along. “Let’s make this the best show ever!”

Laughing, Kokichi allowed himself to dragged. He couldn’t wait see to her face burn red when the audience sees them holding hands.

* * *

The students’ clapping echoed off the gym’s walls. Tenko shrilly whistled. Although the show had a rocky start due to Himiko’s embarrassment, the show went off without a hitch. Kokichi, grinning, spread his arms wide, savoring the sound of their cheers. With DICE being a secret organization, the leader never received any public accolade. _I could get used to this._

Hands on her hips, Himiko crowed, “Niii hee hee! Do you understand now? Magic is real!”

Chuckling, he clasped Himiko’s hand. She shot him a nervous, flustered glance. Smiling, he led her into bowing together.

“Good job, you two!” shouted Kaede.

Tenko cried louder. “Fantastic performance, Himiko!”

“Nee-heehee.” Still holding hands, Kokichi spun Himiko then dipped her. The magician gasped. Kokichi caught her with the crook of his arm. Eyes wide, Himiko stared up at him. She was as tightly wound as a bow’s string. Kokichi leaned in close. “You gonna make me your apprentice now?”

Himiko sucked in a deep breath through her nose. Closed her eyes. Swallowed. Then she pressed her lips to his.

* * *

Kokichi’s lips were soft. Warm. A little wet. A strange warmth curled though her stomach, pushing her for more. Himiko reached up with a hand to cradle his face.

Kokichi dropped her. Himiko smacked into the gym’s stage. Blinking stars out of her vision, she looked up. The mage squinted from bright overhead stage lights blazing down on her. 

Eyes wide, Kokichi stared down at her. All the blood had drained from his face. His arms hung limp at his sides like a marionette’s strings gone slack.

The audience’s cheers turned to gasps. Only the hum of the heater punctured the silence. Then murmurs rippled through the crowd. Himiko felt like an ant being fried with a magnifier glass and the sun.

Her eyes darted from the students to Kokichi. The two magicians gazed at each other as if in a trance. A flicker of movement of his lips. Mouthing a word.

Why.

Sweat slid down her face. Not sweat. Tears.

“I’m coming, Himiko!” Tenko’s voice cried.

The spell cast over the pair broke. Himiko scrambled to her feet, narrowly dodging Tenko jumping onto the stage. Kokichi, hands raised, backed up. “Hold on –”

Tenko struck like lightning. She seized Kokichi’s collar and belt before throwing him over her shoulder. The leader slammed into the ground, grunting. Tenko pinned his head down with a hand. “Confess!”

“Get off of me!”

The audience rose to their feet. Their confused gasps and exclamations grated like static in Himiko’s ears. Legs quaking, she clamped her hands over her ears. _If only I really could cast a disappearance spell._

Teeth bared, Tenko ground Kokichi’s cheek into the stage with her knee. “You don’t get the luxury of hiding anymore.” She shouted in ear, “Now confess!”

Himiko locked eyes with Kokichi. His lavender eyes searched hers. She couldn’t draw another breath. “I didn’t –” Kokichi lowered his gaze. “I didn’t know.”

A sob escaped her lips. Tears blurring her vision, Himiko ran off stage.

“Himiko!” Kokichi cried. “Wait –!”

Roaring, Tenko flung him around like a rag doll. Kokichi’s screams pierced the air.

The mage ducked into the darkness of backstage. Her pounding heart drowned out all other noise. One sole thought beat in her head in time with her racing heart.

_Liar._


	2. Chapter 2

Kokichi peered through the crack of his bedroom door. Frowning, Shuichi fiddled with his coffee maker on the kitchen counter. The machine stubbornly refused to pour coffee. Kaito and Keebo had just left to go to movie theater with Rantaro. The detective was alone. 

Hoisting his backpack, Kokichi strolled out of his room. “You should get Miu to look at it.”

Sighing, Shuichi righted the device. “I did already. It’s dead.”

“Sucks to be you!” Kokichi reached for the dorm’s doorknob.

“Where are you going?” asked Shuichi without lifting his head.

Kokichi scowled. _So close._ Smiling, he patted his backpack’s strap. Doodles covered the machine washable bookbag. “I’m heading out for an operation. This baby’s got a bomb that’ll blow your pants off. Me and boss baby yakuza are gonna face off in the ultimate throwdown –”

Shuichi glanced at the clock above the sink. “Normally you’d be practicing with Himiko now.”

A week had passed since Kokichi and Himiko performed their magic show for the school. Since Himiko had kissed him. They hadn’t practiced, let alone talked to each other. In class Kokichi caught her watching him a few times. Her brown eyes gazed at him not with anger or sadness. Just confusion. Before when stuck in the situation, Himiko would quip, “Staring at me only made me more beautiful.” Kokichi would laugh and fire back with, “So I’ll keep staring then.” But now Kokichi always broke eye contact first.

“Now, now, Shuichi,” chided Kokichi. “Didn’t your mother tell you not to threaten people who have bombs?”

Gray eyes flashing, Shuichi pushed aside the machine. “Mom taught me to wash out a lying tongue with soap. Kaede texted me. Said Himiko left for her lab this morning. You should go see her.”

Every Tuesday and Thursday night and Saturday morning for the past ten months Kokichi and Himiko would practice magic in her research lab. Including this Saturday morning when Kokichi checked on her. He peered through the lab’s window, the same window he used to spy on her during the first week of class. Himiko sat in her chair, shuffling cards with a thousand yard gaze. Her hand slipped, sending cards tumbling to the floor. She paused. Then Himiko smacked her cheeks.

“I have to try harder than this. That’s the only way he’ll come back.” She began collecting the cards. “Even if it’s a pain.”

To think after all these years, Himiko’s master would still have such an effect on her. _The decrepit old man’s pride was so small a little girl broke his spirit. So why does she spare him a second thought?_

“You want me to go see Kaede? My, Shuichi, that’s awfully generous of you to share your girlfriend with me.”

Gripping the counter, Shuichi stared at him evenly. “The longer you wait to talk to Himiko, the worse it’s going to get.”

“Whaaat?” Kokichi gasped, hands flying to his mouth. “Are you saying she try frenching me next?” For a moment, Kokichi envisioned it. Tangling his fingers in hair. Feeling her warmth. Tasting her lips. Like a ghost, he could still feel her kiss on his lips. His raised hands covered his blush. “Cool! Maybe I will wait then. See ya.” Kokichi opened the door.

“Putting off talking with Himiko?”

Kokichi glanced up. Kaito’s form towered over him in the doorway. Keebo, hands on his hips, stood behind the astronaut. _Shit._ “What happened to watching the movie?”

“Rantaro woke up with a sore throat this morning.” Kaito crossed his arms. “Where are you going with your backpack? You always study in your bedroom. If you study at all.”

Kokichi’s eyes flickered to the doorway. The eight inches between Kaito and the frame was wide enough to slip through, provided he took off his backpack. Kokichi could reach the stairs before Kaito started after him, but with a bookbag weighing the leader down… Kokichi bit back a sigh. _Shuichi’s right. I can’t avoid them for forever._ He stepped back, allowing the boys to enter. Snickering, Kokichi put his hands behind his head. “You got me! So whatcha gonna do about it?” _Welp! Let’s see what happens._

Kaito scoffed. “After what you did to her. I can’t believe you. This all your fault.”

Kokichi raised a brow. “ _Excusez moi_? Just what exactly did _I_ do?”

Shutting the door close, Keebo admitted, “I concur with Kokichi. Himiko is the one who engaged in nonconsensual contact. Professor Idabashi told me you should only touch others with their permission.”

“Really? Poor Professor,” pouted Kokichi. “When he hears about the things you and Miu do during maintenance… he might disown you.” Clearing his throat, Shuichi began tinkering with his blender again. He ducked his head, hiding his blush. During winter break, Kokichi and Shuichi had barged into Miu’s lab, hoping she’d make a device to create snow. Miu was occupied with lying on top of Keebo performing a very close-up check up. Moaning included. That was the last time Kokichi entered Miu’s lab without knocking.

“The professor would never disown me! And I’ve given Miu permission to do whatever she needs to ensure I am high functioning.”

Shuichi gagged. “Gross!” cried the leader. Kiibo frowned.

“Did Himiko give you permission to humiliate her in front of the entire school?” Kaito stared at the leader with as much disgust as if Kokichi had pushed his grandmother into the street. “You dropped her.”

Keebo’s eyes darted back and forth between them as though watching one of Ryoma’s tennis matches.

“I didn’t expect her to kiss me!”

“You dipped her!”

“I was only asking if I could be her assistant.”

“In a flirty way! You were begging her to kiss you.”

“I…” Biting a thumbnail, Kokichi’s eyes clouded over. A bead of sweat slid down his brow.

“That’s the second time you made Himiko cry.” Kaito stepped closer, gazing down from on high. “I swear there won’t be a third.”

A memory flashed through Kokichi’s mind. Himiko running away, tears streaming down her face. _Himiko…_ winced Kokichi. Then he shook the image away.

Laughing, Kokichi placed his hands on his hips. “You don’t get it, do you? I’m the supreme leader of an evil organization. I do evil things. Making girls cry is right up there with stealing candy from a baby. One of my favorite pastimes, honestly. But more importantly, I do dangerous things. Most people can’t handle that kind of pressure, y’know? So I’ll stay unattached.”

Shrugging, Shuichi remarked, “It’s doubtful your organization exists at all.”

Kokichi threw his hands into the air. “Oh, come on! Use that noggin’ of yours, my beloved detective. Hope’s Peak wouldn’t have recruited me if I was a normie with no talent.”

Keebo pounded his fist into his palm. “But they invite normal students like Makoto through a lottery!”

“Exactly,” sneered Kaito. “For all we know you could be hiding your true talent as the Ultimate Liar.”

Kokichi’s face became as blank as a blue screen of death. He stared at them, not moving. Not blinking. The roommates exchanged glances. Shuichi asked, “Um, Kokichi, are you –?”

“Why should I tell Himiko the truth?” Kokichi’s voice was as cool and cold as ice. “I can’t even get my friends to believe me.”

The dormmates stiffened. Before they could object, Kokichi hefted his backpack and slipped out the door.

* * *

Biting the end of his pencil, Kokichi studied his notebook. The pages rested on the red circular dais in the center of Kaede’s lab. The leader sat Indian-style underneath the piano. He sucked in a breath through his nose, smelling the cleaner fluid used to wax the wooden floor. Sunlight drifted from the two windows. A gentle breeze billowed the purple curtains. Only the sound of Kokichi’s breathing could be heard.

Kokichi scribbled out a line. Then, scowling, he erased so vigorously the page tore. _No, no, no, that’s not good enough. Read it again. Think._ His eyes roamed over the alphanumeric outline written on the page.

_Take Himiko Out Analysis_

_A) If take Himiko out somewhere to talk (see locations on pg 6A_ – _K), Himiko will be uncomfortable. Loosen her up with usual teasing (see conversation starters pg 4 and 12A)._

_1)Himiko will relax. We’ll have a normal time together._

_I) Resume apprenticeship. (See Magician assistant route analysis pg 1-5)_

_II) Himiko may try to kiss me again in the future_

_2) Himiko will get upset. She’ll ask why I’ve taken her out. She’ll demand to know what I feel about her._

_I)_

Kokichi gnawed on the pencil’s metal band. The last bullet had remained blank for the past ten minutes. Humming his dissatisfaction, Kokichi reached into his white backpack for the notebook. The leader ripped out a page and started a new outline.

_Break All Ties Analysis_

_A) Himiko will continue not speaking to me_    
_B) I don’t get a super cool new member for my organization._    
_C) I won’t be her apprentice._    
_D) Himiko practices magic alone._    
_E) Shuichi, Kaito, and Kee-boy lose more faith in me._    
_F) I spend the next two years as a friendless, annoying pest._

Kokichi stared at the words until the letters swam in his vision. “Rrgh!” Growling, he threw the paper aside. “This is so stupid! Why do I have to go through this?” He ran a hand through his purple bangs. _Get a hold of yourself. Be logical. You can’t afford another screw up._

The door creaked open.

Kokichi rolled off the dais, then pressed himself to the floor, out of sight. _Shit!_ Tan shoes traveled across wooden titles. They stopped by the piano’s bench. A soft feminine sigh. The bench groaned under the visitor’s weight. A pink musical note skirt reached her knees. After a moment, a Chopin melody emanated from the piano.

Sweat slid down Kokichi’s face. His eyes darted to the windows. Open, yes, but only a crack. Also in plain sight. Door closed and over fifteen feet away. A closed and possibly locked closet ten feet behind him. _Escape is not an option. Not without a distract… Oh… oh no._ All of his notes on his relationship with Himiko lay beneath the piano. _If Kaede looks down…_  

 _Shit, shit, damn it, shit._ Kokichi pinched the papers and slowly slid them towards him, careful not to make any noise. He didn’t dare breathe. Within a few minutes he had collected most of them. Something fluttered in the breeze. One stray paper flew out from beneath the piano to beside Kaede’s shoes. Completely out of reach. “Break All Ties Analysis” was written at the top.

Kokichi’s heart stopped.

 _NOOO!_ Kokichi crept up onto the dais. Holding the other papers in hand, the leader crawled on all fours. If any of his DICE members saw the overlord now, he would never live down the shame. He reached for the paper. His fingers strained. _Almost gooot it…_

Kaede struck a dissonant chord.

Kokichi froze. He glanced up. Locked eyes with Kaede’s bewildered expression. “Eeeeck!” Kaede stomped on Kokichi’s nose.

“Ugh!” Papers flew everywhere. Kokichi reeled back, hitting his head against the piano’s bottom. Whimpering, Kokichi clutched his head. Yet another bruise to add to the list Tenko started.  He cracked open an eye. “Ah!” Kokichi scrambled to reclaim his papers.

“P-p-pervert!” Blushing, Kaede squeezed her knees together, hiding her underwear from view.

“Puh-lease,” scoffed Kokichi, picking himself up. He held the papers to his chest like a miser. “I don’t have the slightest interest in peeping. I hate lies and tricks like that. Even if I did care, I wouldn’t try seeing _your_ panties. I was here waaay before you came in.”

Kaede narrowed her eyes. “Why are you in my lab?”

“You remember when I planted Himiko’s piranhas in the school pool? Aw, don’t give me that face, Kaede. I posted a warning. ‘Sides, Hina could still swim if she lost a toe or two. Anyhoo, I was chilling in my room, minding my own business, when Sakura busted the doorknob to beat me up.” Kokichi shuddered at the memory. “Hope’s Peak hasn’t replaced it yet. But what are _you_ doing here? I texted Tsumugi. She said you went to the library to do homework!”

Laughing humorlessly, Kaede scratched her blond hair. “Yeah… I say that whenever I sneak in here.”

“God, you’re such a piano freak!” Huffing, Kokichi reclaimed his backpack then walked towards the door. “I’ll be sure to tell everyone about your condition. Shout it off the rooftops.”

“What were you writing about Himiko? Taking her out somewhere?”

Kokichi drew to a halt. Face burning, he buried his face in the papers. _Maybe if I threaten the upperclassman Seiko she’ll give me a drug to wipe Kaede’s memory. Actually, that could be really useful. If I give it to Himiko, then maybe…_ Kokichi bit his lip.

“I can help you, Kokichi.”

Gasping, he turned around. Kaede, hand pressed to her chest, stood. “You don’t have anyone else to talk about this, right? I heard about the argument you guys had this morning.”

 _Shuichi, you nincompoop! Do you tell Kaede every time you pick your nose, too?_ Kokichi tossed his purple hair. “Hmph! Well, I’m not trying to date Himiko. I’m trying to… to test her! If she’s so head over heels for me, then she’ll be begging for my forgiveness soon enough.”

Kaede held her chin. “You could go on a date without being a couple, y’know.”

“H-huh?” Frowning, Kokichi skimmed his outlines. “I never thought of that. Oh maaaaan…” _That could be another 12 pages, easy._

Sweet as a lily, Kaede smiled. “It’s okay. Don’t worry.” She pounded her chest. “I have lots of dating experience.” Kokichi snorted. “W-well three months is more than you have! Have you even had _one_ date?”

Smirking, Kokichi threw out a hand. “No, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have experience.” He waggled his eyebrows, grinning. “Don’t need to date someone for a one-night sta –” Kaede raised her music binder above her head. “Stop, I’ll stop!” Kokichi blocked his face with a hand. “I got roughed up enough from Tenko!”

Eyes narrowed, Kaede smacked the binder into her hand rhythmically. “Good.” She replaced it onto the piano’s stand.

Humming, Kokichi examined his nails. “A dictator such as myself doesn’t pay heed to the grumblings of the riff raff. I don’t need anyone.” He turned, waving over his shoulder. “So I’ll be leav –”

“Then why are you afraid of being a ‘friendless pest’?” Kokichi whirled around, lavender eyes blazing. “I won’t tell anyone, I swear!” cried Kaede. “Look, I’ll tell you something embarrassing about me, okay? Uh, let’s see. Well, every time before a recital, I –”

Kokichi breathed evenly through flared nostrils. “I don’t give a crap about how much of a piano freak you are.”

With a squeak, Kaede’s words died in her throat. Biting a lip, she wrung her hands. “I-I don’t… I don’t want to see any more of my friends hurting. Himiko crying after the magic show was just awful. And you looked so… Please. I want to help.”

Eyes narrowed, Kokichi scrutinized Kaede’s expression. Any redness of her nose or ears. Raised eyebrows. Pursed lips. Nothing.

Sighing, Kaede ran a hand through her hair. She muttered, “Geez, would threatening work better…?”

Kokichi sucked in a breath. Then he smiled. “Nee-heehee. Well, if you’re gonna try threatening _moi_ , you gotta do better than handcuffing. Himiko did that already.”

“She did what?!”

“Yuppers! I was totes surprised, too. Caught me off guard. She,” Kokichi frowned. “She keeps doing that somehow. But if you don’t have any handcuffs, I’ll be magnanimous and let it slide. Chalk it up to…” _…Himiko being special._ Cheeks going warm, Kokichi swallowed. “Take it as a warning to be more prepared for next time.

“Welp!” Kokichi sat Indian style on the rad dais, a few feet from her. He shrugged off his backpack. “Hearing the laughful advice of a so-called ‘dating expert’ has gotta be pretty entertaining. I guess I’ll listen. But the moment it gets boring, I’m outta here.”

“What? Oh! Great! I mean, okay cool.” Kaede sat down on the bench. “First things first! Put away your notes.” Kokichi tensed, cutting her a glance. “They’re all about Himiko, right? We need to figure out what _you_ feel first.” After a moment, the leader complied.

Kokichi drummed his fingers against his knee. He glanced around the room. Bookshelves filled with CDs covered the far wall. A music staff was drawn on the chalkboard. The early February wind turned chilly.

Kaede tucked a blond strand behind an ear. “Um.” Just as Kokichi reached for his backpack, Kaede asked, “W-what do you look for in a friend?”

Kokichi blinked. “Someone who’s fun. Interesting. Useful, too, if at all possible. Someone who… defies my expectations of them.”

Kaede smoothed out her skirt. “Okay, so what made you approach Himiko in the first week of school? That’s when you made that deal, right?”

“Mmhmm. I was intrigued by her. She was sooo lazy but being a magician is hard work, right? And she was one of the few students who listened to me before chasing me out.”

“Did she do anything unexpected?”

Brows furrowed, Kokichi crossed his arms. “Yeah, actually. She said something about my organization…”

_“I bet your organization is just a lie. It’s a front for getting friends, isn’t it?”_

At Kaede’s prompting, the leader told her Himiko’s words. The pianist frowned. “You two just met. How could she guess that?”

Humming, Kokichi bit a thumb nail. _At the beginning of the year everyone was starting to share numbers and become friends, but… Himiko and I were alone. We were lonely._

Kokichi’s phone buzzed. Brow raised, he pulled it out of his backpack. A flood of messages demanded his attention. All from Himiko.

_“I read the feedback we got from the show. Amazing mage that I am, I came up with a way to make the spell grander, but I can’t practice without you. Come to the lab.”_

_“If you don’t wanna rehearse that spell, that’s fine. I can teach you how to escape a straitjacket. I won’t leave you in it. Promise. No take backs or whatever the rest of it is.”_

_“If you don’t want to practice magic, then we can do something else. Or talk. Whatever you want. I don’t care.”_

_“The lab’s really quiet without you.”_

_“Kokichi?”_

_“Sorry, I’ll stop bothering you.”_

Blinking, Kokichi lowered the phone. He blew out a long breath through his lips, gazing into the distance. “Why isn’t she mad at me? All I’ve ever done is hurt her.”

“Himiko’s really unpredictable, huh?”

Eyes wide, Kokichi snapped his head towards her. Kaede’s smile was as warm as a sunbeam. “She’s so unpredictable, you’re on the defensive.” The pianist nodded at Kokichi’s backpack and his notes within.

 _Himiko… unpredictable?_ Memories tumbled around in his mind. Himiko guessing Kokichi already watched the videos of her performing with her master. She realizing Kokichi was afraid of increasing Himiko’s anxiety before their magic show. Having the gumption to kiss him in front of their entire class. Kokichi’s heart slammed against his ribcage. _But does that mean I…?_

“And if you want to know what she feels, you should go on a date and ask her. Point blank.” Kaede winked. “It’ll be harder for her to say no to a date! Sound good?”

Kaede rested her fingertips over the ivory keys. “Oh, but before you go, it would great if you could stay and listen for a little bit. I drafted a melody for Shuichi. Composition isn’t really my area, but I wanted to share _my_ feelings with him, not someone else’s. Valentine’s Day is less than two weeks away after all.”

Kokichi dropped his head into his hands. “Noooooo…” Kaede quickly lapped on assurances she would help, but Kokichi didn’t bother listening. _If I do take Himiko on a date, it needs to be soon. Waiting until V-Day would be misleading. No,_ Kokichi thought, lifting his head. He narrowed his eyes. _It’s today or never. And Break All Ties route is not an option. It’s time to go onto the offensive._

After slinging on his backpack, Kokichi hopped off the dais. Behind Kaede, Kokichi sat down and spread out his notebook’s pages. “Welp! This supreme leader has gotta draft orders to his subordinates ASAP. Can’t release the details to the public. So if they got leaked somehow, stomachs would need to be slit. Just kidding. Heads would fly.”

“Uh, right. Got it.” Kaede answered without turning around. She began playing a simple, lilting melody. The notes floated through the air like bubbles in the breeze. Every few measures Kaede would stop. Muttering, she’d change a note on the score then restart.

Kokichi watched the pianist over his shoulder. Smiled. Then he turned back to his notes.

* * *

Yawning, Kokichi dropped his pencil. He cracked his fingers to help ease his writing cramps. He glanced over at Kaede. Somehow, she had slipped into playing _Fur Elise._ Shaking his head, Kokichi added the last few sentences to his note.

_Kaede,_

_Shuichi’s been pretty bummed that his fav coffee maker went kaput. A coffee maker would make for a lame V-Day gift, but it’s better than predictable chocolate. He’ll think the coffee machine is the only present you have. So if you surprise him with your music afterwards he’ll love it no matter what._

_Having the Ultimate Pianist as an agent of my organization would be cool, but the Ultimate Composer would be even better! Even if you don’t join, collaborating on joint missions like today wasn’t too boring. Although you’ll have to work hard to convince me to do more operations together in the future! But I could just be lying. Burn this after reading or I’ll tell Shuichi the color of your panties._

“Nee-heeheehee.” Kokichi finished it off with chibi doodles of him and Kaede smiling, hands in the air. He stood up, stretched, and then reclaimed his backpack. Kaede continued to play, blissfully unaware. He tiptoed out of the lab.

* * *

Kokichi drummed his fingers against the café’s table, waiting for their order. Across from him Himiko played with her jacket’s zipper, eyes downcast. He swept his gaze the area. The quaint café was filled with dark wooden tables and counters. Low hanging lamps hung over every seat, casting a homey, warm atmosphere. A black chalkboard with the menu written on it covered the far wall. Word clouds sprawled over the pillars. The smell was an intoxicating blend coffee, tea, and baking bread.

A smiling waitress approached Kokichi and Himiko’s table, balancing a tray. Her chocolate brown shirt and black slacks matched the dark thematic colors of the café. She placed two cups in front of them. “Two cups of green tea. Just be careful, okay? They’re piping hot.”

Kokichi pursed his lips. “‘Bout time. Now scram. I’ll signal you when we’re ready to order food, kapeesh?” Frowning, the server nodded. She passed the nearly empty rows of tables before disappearing into the café’s back.

The two sat by the café’s storefront windows. Kokichi should have been monitoring the people on the street passing by the café’s entrance. Instead, Kokichi, fist to his chin, stared at Himiko’s reflection in the glass. The mage gazed down at her tea with a sleepy doe-like expression. The lamp’s light accentuated her blond highlights. She had taken off her jacket, revealing a ruby jumper dress which snugly fit her lithe body.

 _Hot damn,_ thought Kokichi. _She may not have a bust but she sure is a looker. Definitely worth the wait._

It had taken Himiko over an hour to get ready. Kokichi needed only three minutes to change into a T-shirt, black hoodie, and dark jeans. Ultimate students never wore their uniform off campus, lest they be swarmed by fans. With the café only a subway stop away from campus, the possibility of being recognized was high. Especially as time crept closer to dinner and more customers would enter.

“Um,” Himiko stammered. “It’s been a while since we last talked.”

Kokichi’s mind flipped through his list of conversation starters. _We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. As Kee-boy put it, we could engage in more nonconsensual contact._ He gnawed on his lip, biting back the words.

“H-how have you been?”

Kokichi sucked in a deep breath through his nose. Smelled the tea. Looked outside. “I’ve always gotten my kicks from pranking others. So it was quite a twist to be the butt end of one. But such spontaneity would have been more welcome behind closed doors.” Kokichi’s gaze shifted from the window to Himiko. His eyes cut her deeper than a scalpel. “You made me look like a fool.”

“Kokichi, I…” She gripped her teacup. “I’m sorry about what happened after the show. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“So why did you?”

A light blush dusted across her cheeks. Himiko pulled on the long sleeves of her white undershirt. “I just… I thought if I did something in front of everyone, your reaction would be more honest maybe? That I’d get to know more about how you felt. Besides, you did the same thing to me in the cafeteria.”

Kokichi flinched. _I swear. How the hell does she read me so easily?_

Himiko wrung her hands. “So that’s why I thought it was okay to… you know. I thought you…” Her brown eyes swam with tears. Voice cracking, she whispered, “…you liked me back. Don’t you?”

Kokichi’s throat went dry. He sifted through his memories of her. Seeing the fierce pride that shone in her eyes whenever performing magic. Hearing that silly, witch-like laugh of hers. Feeling her lips on his. “I…”

“It’s okay.” A small smile played at her lips. “You don’t have to be scared.”

“Of course I am!” Kokichi shouted, fists slamming into the table. Their tea sloshed out of their cups. Himiko stiffened. A waitress behind the counter stopped wiping glasses. After a moment, the few other customers returned to their meals.

Head bowed, Kokichi hoarsely muttered, “Here I am, racking my brain. Trying to come up with something to say. Something that you would believe. But why bother? You already know how I feel. You’re always figuring out what I’m thinking and I don’t have the slightest clue how.” Kokichi gazed at his reflection in the milky brown tea. “I’m a liar. So even if we confessed, we’d only screw up again. I’ll… hurt you again.”

The other customers murmured in the background. China clinked. Then Himiko whispered, “You saw those videos of me performing with my master. When I was a kid.”

Kokichi chuckled. “You were a little ball of energy, weren’t cha?”

Himiko flashed a weak smile. “I was. I poured my whole heart into those performances. Everything to make the audience smile. To make Master proud. Then he just left and… and it changed everything.” She sniffed. Choked out, “Changed me.”

 _Boy,_ Kokichi thought, releasing a long breath. His eyes misted over with memory. _Don’t I know the feeling._

“But I still hold onto this. It’s from my master.”

Kokichi glanced up. Himiko turned her barrette over in her hands, examining it. “The gemstone is turquoise, after my birth stone in December. A birthday present. His last gift before he left.” She cleared her throat. “Left to go train after that anti-mage stole his powers.”

Tsking, Kokichi looked down. He felt fingers pulling at his fist, drawing it open. Himiko placed her barrette in his palm. The metal felt cool against his skin. “But I still wear it every day.” Himiko clasped Kokichi’s fingers over the gift. Their eyes met. “Why?” Kokichi’s stomach clenched. Biting his lip, he shook his head. Swallowing, he gazed out the window. Himiko gripped his fist tighter. “Why.”

“Because… the memory of your master means more to you than how much he hurt you.”

Lips pursed, Kokichi returned the barrette. With practiced ease, Himiko fastened her bangs back with it. She used the opportunity to surreptitiously swipe at her eyes. “Kokichi, I’m a liar, too. You see that, don’t you?”

 _Yeah,_ Kokichi thought. _Like how you say magic’s real. Or how magicians lie to the audience about their tricks. No, it’s gotta be more than that. Think. Analyze._ Believing her master left because his powers were stolen, not because of jealousy. Thinking he’ll return someday. How she hides her enthusiasm, her love for magic, under layers of laziness. “I can see it. Yeah, I get that now.” Kokichi raised an eyebrow. “So that’s the trick behind your mentalism? We’re both liars?”

Exhaling a laugh, Himiko laid a hand on the front of her jumper dress. “Sorry, but a magician never reveals her secrets.”

“But does a mage, hmm?”

They smiled the familiar repartee. In the comfortable silence, Himiko blew on her tea, before sipping some. Kokichi turned the cup around on its saucer. Then he laid his hands flat against the table. “O-kay! Wanna know the answer to your question, Himiko?”

“Nyeh? What question?”

“Do I like you back, you silly goose! Geez, my beloved mage is so forgetful.” Squeaking, Himiko reached up to pull her hat down and hide her face, but it wasn’t there. She covered for her mistake by brushing her bangs aside. “Nee-heehee.” Face reddening, Himiko narrowed her eyes at him.

Kokichi brought the cup to his lips, hiding his smile. “I’m glad I met someone who can truly understand me.”

Eyes downcast, Kokichi lowered the cup, gripping it tightly to keep his hands from shaking. He exhaled. The leader leaned back against his chair, arm draped across its back. “Hey, waitress!” Whistling, he snapped his fingers. The server was in the middle of conversing with another table. “C'mere toot sweet, lady.” She scowled briefly, before starting to make her way towards them. Kokichi grinned at the magician. “Whatcha wanna order? Personally, I’m hankering for a croissant as an appetizer.”   

Himiko jerked, as if waking up from a daydream. The light in her brown eyes died a little. “O-oh, um, sure. That sounds good. Or actually do they have bagels?”

Huffing, the waitress handed them two menus. Kokichi offered one to the mage. “Whatever you want. My treat. But just this once, mmkay?”

The lamp cast Himiko’s red hair in a warm, fiery glow. Himiko accepted the menu, smiling.

* * *

Himiko and Kokichi walked the halls of their dorm building side by side. The white walled hallways were all but empty. Most students were eating dinner in their dorms or out in the cafeteria. Only the sound of music in the distance and their shoes treading the blue tiled floors filled the silence.

Himiko peered up at the leader. No furrowed eyebrows or hints of blushing. He looked like his usual self. Just as he had during the rest of their meal. _It wasn’t any different than eating at the cafeteria. It wasn’t special._ Eyes downcast, Himiko gripped her ruby jumper dress. _Even though I followed Tenko’s advice. Summoned every bit of my MP to tell him how I felt._

A flash of memory played before her eyes. A young Himiko sobbing on the floor backstage, crying out for her master to come back. He never heard. He had been gone for hours.

Himiko turned away, a hand covering her mouth. Red bangs fell over her eyes. _What if Kokichi…?_

As they walked, Kokichi’s hand bumped against hers. Himiko stopped. _Will he hold my hand? Should I try to hold his?_

Eyebrow raised, Kokichi glanced back at her. Seeing her blushing, he smirked. Heart pounding, Himiko hurried to his side.

They turned a corner to reach the of the elevator’s silver doors. The Hope’s Peak crest emblazoned on the doors gleamed in the windowlight. First years like them were banished to the fifth and sixth floors. Upperclassmen occupied the more convenient lower floors. Himiko pressed the up button. After a moment, the doors opened with a ding. She boarded.

Just as she was about to hit the 5th floor icon, Kokichi said, “Sowwy. This is where I get off.” He clasped his hands behind his head. “Promised to meet Shuichi in the library after dinner. Got a project in our Psych Logic class.”

“Nyeh?” Himiko caught the doors from closing. Hand on the frame, she frowned. “Um, uh, okay.” Kokichi gave a little wave. “Oh, wait! I forgot to tell you something.”

Kokichi flinched. “W-what?”

“About our magic show. You performed really well. You didn’t show any signs of paralysis or mess up the incantations. So, um, if you still want it, you can be my apprentice.”

The leader threw his hands up in the air. “Yaaay!” Finger on his lips, he winked. “Just don’t forget you hafta consider joining my organization now.”

“Yeah, yeah. We should increase our practices from three to four times a week. That is, if you wanna be a part of my public show at the magic theater. I’ll probably introduce you as a one-time assistant. See how my fans react to you. Or something like that. We can work out the details later.”

“Okie-dokie!” After a moment, Kokichi added, “I’ll see you when I see you, then?”

Himiko’s fingers curled then loosened. “Right. Yeah. See you.” She stepped back. The elevator doors began to close.

Faster than blinking, Kokichi slipped onboard and pushed Himiko to the wall. Brushed his lips against hers. Lighter, softer than a butterfly’s touch.

Kokichi drew back slightly. Eyes narrowed, he looked down at her. “I am the supreme leader of evil. Anyone who takes something from me, I steal it back. Got that?”

Himiko stared into his piercing lavender eyes, seeing every blue fleck. The heady smell of his cologne washed over her. The coldness of the elevator wall seeped through jumper dress, chilling her skin. Swallowing, she gave the barest of nods.

For a quiet moment, Kokichi studied her. A blush burned across his cheeks. Himiko didn’t speak. Didn’t dare breathe. She wanted nothing to spoil the magic of this moment.

“W-will you go out with me?”

Himiko gasped. “Really? You’re not lying? No crossies or take backs?”

“Nee-heehee. You forgot cross your heart, hope to die.”

Himiko stamped her foot. “Oh, shoot. I always forget that one.”

Kokichi drew close and Himiko lifted her chin to meet him. Although Kokichi was a liar, his lips were the sweetest thing she ever tasted.

After breaking apart, Kokichi stepped back. “No tricks. I want you to be my girlfriend. Buuuut…” Kokichi grinned. “It’ll only be _after_ Valentine’s Day!”

“Absolutely not!” cried Himiko, launching from the wall. “You’re not getting out of it!”

Kokichi slid his hand down the elevator control panel, hitting the buttons for every floor. Laughing maniacally, he bolted out of the elevator.

“Nyeeeh!” Himiko fell against the elevator wall, exhaling.

Humming, the elevator began its ascent. Legs turning into jelly, she slid down to the floor. _I did it…_ A tear slipped down her cheek. Followed by another. And another. _I did it!_

The elevator stopped at the second floor. Two waiting third-year students, upon seeing Himiko, stepped back.

“And then I told him – what’s wrong with her?”

“Don’t know. She looks off. Come on, let’s use the stairs.” The girls shared a glance before turning away.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Himiko raked her fingers through her hair. Her barrette tumbled into her lap. “M-Master…” Crying out, she clutched the gift to her chest. _I couldn’t tell you how much you meant to me, Master, so you left._ Smiling, Himiko wiped away her snot and tears. _But this time I did it. My feelings reached him. He won’t leave me._

* * *

Sighing, Shuichi swirled his chopsticks through his ramen noodles. Although the heater hummed at full blast, a chill permeated the school cafeteria. Thanks to the weather, most Ultimates elected to stay within their dorms to eat. The usual clamor had hushed to a murmur and quieted clinking of silverware. The large floor-to-ceiling windows behind them showed evening’s darkness, casting the cafeteria into a gloomy atmosphere.

Besides him, Kaito swallowed some of his mixed salad with fish. “It feels like winter break was yesterday and now we’re slammed with homework.” He sighed. “Well, there’s no helping it. A challenge for sure, but we just gotta buckle down and do it.”

“It is unfortunate,” sighed Keebo. “We’ll have to cancel karaoke this weekend.” Although the robot could not eat, he regularly joined his roommates when eating out. However, that didn’t stop Kokichi from trying to force feed him a few months back. “I was hoping to join this time. I’ve asked Miu to upgrade my singing voice, so I can’t wait to try it out!”

Shuichi and Kaito flinched. The last time Keebo tried singing his electronic voice was so grating the boys threw up. Kaito gulped. “T-that sounds… great.”

Grinning, Keebo held up a fist. “‘The impossible is possible, all you gotta do is make it so!’ Right, Kaito?”

“H-huh? Oh, well, what do you think of that, Shuichi?” The detective stared down at his untouched, cold noodles. Kaito elbowed the detective. “Earth to Shuichi? Hey, bro, look alive.”

“What? Oh, sorry.” Shuichi’s eyes flickered to the empty seat besides Keebo. “I was just wondering what Kokichi would say about Keebo singing.”

Kaito shrugged. “Probably laugh and say it’s impossible.” Keebo lowered his head. “I-I’m sure you can do it, Keebo! Someday. After a lot of upgrades. And practice. But, hey, that’s okay!”

Sighing, Keebo held up a hand. “Just stop. Please.”

Putting down his fork, Kaito asked, “But where _is_ Kokichi? Have either of you seen him lately?” Both shook their heads. The leader hadn’t joined them for any meals in the past week. Since their argument, they barely saw Kokichi at all outside of class.

“I am surprised you are showing concern for his welfare,” Keebo remarked. “You were the one most distressed by Kokichi’s actions with Himiko, were you not?”

“I thought you were going to punch him,” voiced Shuichi. 

“I wanted to, that’s for sure. It’s not right for a man to make a girl cry.” Exhaling, Kaito scratched his head. “But last time I did we broke the classroom window and had detention for a week. Where we fought more and got detention for a month. If I slugged him, he wouldn’t have listened to anything I said.”

“Listen?” asked Shuichi. “It wasn’t a civil conversation, but an argument.”

“Indeed. You were quite harsh.”

“I had to have been.” Kaito gazed at Himiko’s table in the near distance. As her roommates chatted around her, Himiko sat with her head bowed. “Kokichi was lying to himself about his feelings for her. Someone needed to hit him with the truth.”

Shuichi smiled. _I should have expected nothing less from Kaito._

Frowning, Keebo crossed his arms. “I did not realize your intentions. It seems I still have a ways to go before I fully understand humans. Kaito ‘playing the bad guy’ bears a striking resemblance to Kokichi’s behavior.”

Kaito launched from his seat. “You take that back! I’m nothing like him!” Leaning back, Keebo raised his hands.

Chuckling, Shuichi shook his head. _Also typical of Kaito. But…_ Shuichi gripped his chopstick. _Did anything get through to Kokichi?_

“Speaking of that handsome devil!”

Startled, the boys looked up. Kokichi was worming his way into the empty seat next to Himiko. “Hi there, Himi!” Grinning, he dug a chopstick into her cheek. “How I missed seeing your adorably ugly face.”

“I-I told you not to call me that!”

“Aww, why not? You can call me Kichi. Or if you reeeally want you can call me…” Smirking, Kokichi leaned in close to Himiko’s ear.

Shuichi rose, seat clattering. The scraping caught the attention of every student in the cafeteria. Shuichi’s narrow-eyed gaze bore holes into Kokichi. The leader frowned. He turned back to Himiko and whispered something. Covering her ears, Himiko leaned away. “Cut it out!” Laughing, Kokichi snatched her hat. “Hey! Give that back!” But Kokichi had already fled out the door.

Fists shaking at his side, Shuichi followed him.

* * *

Humming, Kokichi examined his reflection in the hallway’s window. He tilted Himiko’s hat one way then another. Ran his fingers through his bangs. “Hmm.” _Now that I’m her apprentice, should I get a hat of my own?_ He held his chin and turned it to the side. _Dunno. Looks kinda dorky._ Footsteps approached. Kokichi could see the detective in the reflection. Without turning, he asked, “You rang, my beloved?”

“I won’t let this go on any longer. Stop pestering Himiko. Toying, teasing, flirting – whatever you call it – knock it off.”

Kokichi exhaled. He turned to his roommate. “You’re mad cuz I’m flirting with Himiko outside of relationship, right?” Tears filling his eyes, Kokichi fisted his bandana. “Why d’ya have to be so narrow-minded? Love comes in many forms, y’know.” Bangs overcasting his eyes, he grinned. “Like friends with benefits.”

Shuichi hissed, “Quit fooling around.”

For a moment, Kokichi quietly studied the detective, his expression neutral. Then, smiling, he made jazz hands. “Himiko and I are dating.”

Shuichi’s eyes popped out of his head. “Y-you are?”

“That’s riiight! A few days ago, I took her to that café on 5th Street. Afterwards I asked if she’d be my girlfriend.” _Shouldn’t have been so hard to ask out a delusional, chibi-sized girl, but it was._ Asking was more nerve-racking than the time when Kokichi lead DICE into pranking the secretary of state. He nearly had a heart attack when Himiko cried out “Wait” at the elevator. _I woulda been so PO’ed if my plan to steal her first kiss failed. All those outlines would have been for nothing._

Exhaling slowly, Shuichi ran a hand through his black hair. “Why didn’t you tell us, Kokichi? We should have… we should have been there.”

Hands in the air, Kokichi shrugged. “I didn’t need you. I’m not a wuss like you who needed help from the sidelines on his first date.”

“What are you talking about? There was only Kaede and I. No one else.”

“Are you suuure? Think hard. Did you run into anyone? While walking Kaede back to the subway perhaps?”

Brows furrowed, Shuichi held his chin. “Um… Ah! Don’t tell me. That guy who was harassing Kaede…”

“That was Kaito!”

“ _What_?”  

“Kaito and I were worried about you two, so we put on disguises and set up watch in the same restaurant. I slipped alcohol into my glass and switched our drinks when Kaito wasn’t looking. Got him drunk waaaay off his ass then cut ‘im loose. He was all like ‘You look great, little lady’ and ‘Why you being so cold to each other? Should be more friendly-like…’ Nee-hee… Ahahahaha! Oh man, it was fantastic.”

Shuichi gazed at his trembling hand. “I… I punched Kaito…”

“Yuppers! Showed your girl your spine. Now you wear the pants in your relationship. Well, sometimes anyway. And don’t worry. Kaito doesn’t remember a thing. I knocked him out with chloroform afterwards.” Kokichi clapped his hands, eyes sparkling. “But that’s not all! Keebo was there too. He recorded the whooole thing! Now that you know we can watch it tonight. I’ll bring the popcorn!”

Lips parted, Shuichi gazed at the leader in disbelief. “Why would you do that for me?”

“Cuz I wanna make you happy! Duh.”

Shuichi shook his head. “Yeah, but that must have taken so much planning. Nobody else would that for a friend. Why go through all of that for me? Why would you care? I don’t understand.”

Kokichi took off Himiko’s hat and hid it behind his back. He balled the hat into a fist. “I know,” he whispered. Sighing loudly, Kokichi placed the hat on his head and studied his nails. “It’s a shame. You might have been the only one capable of discovering the truth within me, Shumai. But the truth prolly isn’t that good anyways.” Kokichi dipped the hat’s brim, winking. “I’d rather keep on lying with Himiko.”

Sighing, Shuichi crossed his arms. “What are you saying now? Himiko’s not a liar.”

Kokichi’s eyes widened briefly. A slow smile grew across his face. _We really are similar, huh? To think I almost missed it._ “Sowwy, Shuichi! A magician doesn’t reveal their secrets!

“Welp! Now I gotta figure out what I’m giving Himiko for V-day. Don’t have the faintest idea. I mean, we literally starting dating, like, three days ago.”

“Why not wait ‘til White Day? Give her chocolate.” Traditionally, only girls bestowed gifts of chocolate on Valentine’s day. Boys waited a month later until White Day to return the favor.

“That’s so boring! The key to any relationship is spice, riiight?” He smirked. “Things heat up when matters are kept interesting.” Chuckling, Kokichi turned around. He walked off, waving over his shoulder. “Keep that in mind, okay? Don’t want you and Kaede to sound like an old married couple before you turn 20.”

“Ah!” Shuichi stepped forward, arm outstretched. “Kokichi, wait! I need to apol –”

Kokichi turned the corner. Humming, he spun Himiko’s hat round his index finger. He glanced at the hat, smiling. _Now where am I gonna stick you?_

* * *

“Why aren’t you wearing your hat, Himi?”

Himiko gripped the edge of the table. “I’m never letting you anywhere near my hat ever again.”

Pouting, Kokichi rested his cheek on his fist and gazed out the cafe’s window. “Aww, why not?”

“You stole my hat and put it 100 feet up in a tree!”

“I told you. I was only gonna stash it under a rock. But when I stepped outside, this craaazy tornado whipped up outta nowhere and blew it up there. Picked me up too. I nearly got skewered on a branch. I could have died!”

Himiko pounded her fist on the table. Her half-drunk tea sloshed in its cup. “That’s a lie.”

“You got me!” Hands behind his head, Kokichi leaned back in the black framed chair. “Consider it training to become an agent of my organization. I know you can get it down. I believe in you.”

“I’m not wasting my MP. The fact that it’s been up there for five days should have convinced you.”

“You’re right! My belief in you was just a lie!”

Scowling, Himiko pushed away her finished plate. Laughing, Kokichi rested his chin on his palm. He watched her in silence, smile on his face. His lavender eyes glistened in the lamplight. The music band T-shirt he wore clung to his lean form. His slow, lazy smile brought back memories of their kiss in the elevator. Face tinting red, Himiko pulled at her white collared blouse. She cast her gaze over the café’s interior.

When Himiko said she didn’t care where Kokichi took her for Valentine’s day, she didn’t realize they would visit the same café as their first date. The establishment was packed; couples occupied every table and counter space. Servers bustled past pillars with word clouds. A waiter added the day’s special to the menu written on the chalkboard wall. The smell of baking bread wafted from the kitchen. A dozen conversations overlapped with each other in a lighthearted cacophony.

At one table a figure dressed in a dark trench coat sat with a hoodie pulled over their face. The waitress from last week asked if they wanted to order, but they declined. She turned away, muttering, “I get all the worst customers.” She locked eyes with Kokichi. Grimacing, she whirled around and headed in the complete opposite direction. 

Kokichi lifted a finger. “Oh, haaaag…”

“I’m not your server.”

“But we’re done eating and need the check –”

“Wait!” cried Himiko. “I don’t wanna leave yet.” The mage pushed aside her dish and, after a moment, Kokichi did the same. Himiko sucked in a breath. Smoothed out her pink pleated skirt. Then she reached for her brown handbag at her side. “I-I have something for you. Cuz of today.”

“Oooh! Oooh! What is it?”

“Um… It isn’t chocolate. I knew you didn’t want something so easy or painless like that.”

“Whoa! How could you have guessed?!”

 _Quiet!_ Himiko inwardly fumed. _Stop interrupting me when I’m summoning my MP for a spell. My magic will scatter._ She dug into her purse. “Anyway, it’s kinda small but I hope you’ll like –”

“Gimme already!”

“Fine! Here.” She dropped it onto the table. “Such a nuisance…”

Like a pouncing lion, Kokichi tore into the wrapping paper. Squirming, Himiko couldn’t stop herself from grinning. _It’s perfect for him. I casted a happiness spell over it so he’s gonna love it. I know he is._ Kokichi opened the small rectangular box. The low hanging lamp shone off the turquoise gem Kokichi held.

“A… copy of your barrette? What would I want this for?”

Himiko froze. Instantly, her eyes began to burn. Chin quivered. “I-I-It’s for your h-hat… Y’know the one you wear with your cape…”

Brows furrowed, Kokichi looked up. “So?” His eyes narrowed. Voice hardened into flint. “Why would I want something your shitty master gave you?”

His words hit her like a slap across the face. Himiko sputtered for a few moments, unable to speak. “M-Master is a good person. He opened my eyes to the wonder of magic when I was lost. Alone. Don’t…” Head bowed, she ground her teeth. She gripped her skirt so tightly her knuckles turned white. “Don’t you ever say that again or I’ll curse you for a thousand generations!”

Kokichi raised an eyebrow. “Hmph. Well whatevs.”

Swallowing, Himiko smoothed out her skirt pleats with trembling fingers. Voice low, she explained, “I gave you it because of the talk we had. My barrette has always been a reminder of the good times I had with my master before he left to train. I hoped yours would be a sign that even if we mess up again, you still… wanna be with me…”

Kokichi flushed a bright red. “Oh,” he breathed. “Whoops.” Hand behind his head, he laughed, “Nee-hee, you mean like this screw up? Well, this is awkward. Um. Thanks!”

Sniffing, Himiko swiped at her eyes. “You’re the biggest pain I ever met.”

“Can’t lie about that!” Frowning, Kokichi studied the barrette’s fastening mechanism. “I’ll figure out a way to attach it to my hat and show you tomorrow.”

Himiko sighed before nodding wearily. “Let’s get that check –”

“Well, it’s a good thing I came prepared and have this for you!”

“N-nyeh? You got me something?”

Grinning like a kid on a fieldtrip, Kokichi reached into his hoodie’s pocket. He pulled out a white and silver striped wrapped box, no larger than the size of a hand. “I wonder what it is. Even I don’t know.” Smirking, Kokichi raised a brow. “Or is that a lie?”

* * *

Shuichi shifted uneasily in the car. “Um, are we really sure this is a good idea?”

“It’s not a good idea,” Kaito answered from behind the steering wheel. “It’s a _great_ idea! Besides, it’s not that I don’t believe you, Shuichi. I don’t trust Kokichi. I’ll believe he’s dating Himiko when I see it.”

“Agreed.” Maki turned around in her passenger seat. “Any minute now Kokichi is going to reveal he’s been lying to Himiko all along.”

From the back row of car seats, Tsumugi leaned forward. “I-I agree with Shuichi. It’s plain to see this plan could backfire in any number of ways.” Her hand brushed against a squished french fry encased against the seat. “Ah! Gross. Does Kokichi ever clean out his car?”

“Hush!” Kaede exclaimed from her middle row seat beside Shuichi. She held up her tablet for all the others to see. Thanks to Miu, Keebo could stream whatever he was currently seeing onto other devices. Onscreen showed Himiko and Kokichi sitting at a table in a café. “It’s getting to the good part! But, ugh, Keebo,” Kaede huffed. “You should have gotten a closer table.”

Keebo’s whispered voice spoke through the tablet. “But then they would have discovered me!”

The Ultimate students, minus Keebo, were seated in Kokichi’s car parked a few blocks away from the café. Kokichi had won the vehicle through a “last one to remove their hand” contest during a trip to the mall in the inner city. Kokichi earned it in record breaking time by singing “This is a Song that Never Ends” at the top of his lungs for three hours. Despite being a clunky mini-van, Kokichi named it the Omobile after the Batmobile. Since Hope’s Peak was a boarding school, only a handful of Ultimates like Byakuya had cars on campus, leaving them no choice but to steal Kokichi’s own car to spy on him. At least that was the logic Kaito used.

“Remind me why are we doing this again?” muttered Shuichi. He didn’t breathe too deeply; the car reeked of stale fast food and popcorn. Discarded Styrofoam cups and crumbled flyers littered the ground like the floor of movie theater. Gum on the seats included. Thankfully, the black leather upholstery disguised any stains.

Frowning, the pianist gripped the tablet tighter. “Because we have to see if their gift exchange goes well! Speaking of, what do you think Kokichi got her?”

Humming, Tsumugi leaned back against the car seat. “Maybe it’s tickets to see a famous magician? Or a framed picture of them together?”

“No,” murmured Shuichi, holding his chin. “This is Kokichi we’re talking about. It has to be something unexpected. Maybe… mistletoe?”

Kaede pressed her a hand to her chest. “Oooh, that would be so cute!”

“Nah, man.” Kaito waved a hand. “I’m calling it now it’s some stupid prank like a whoopie cushion. Or deodorant.”

“Oh, don’t be that way,” Kaede entreated. “Kokichi put a lot of thought –”

Maki shrugged. “I bet there’s nothing inside.”

“Maki!”

Tenko pressed herself against the car window. “I swear if it’s a thong, I’ll strangle that degenerate Kokichi with it!”

Everyone jumped. The wild-haired martial artist had her arms raised and cheek smooshed against the car window. Her narrowed eyes darted from person to person. “T-Tenko?” Tsumugi opened the door and the fighter climbed inside. Growling, Tenko slammed the door shut with so much force the mini-van rocked. Wide eyed, Tsumugi asked, “Where did you come from?”

“The trunk! I hopped in there as soon as I heard you mention spying on Himiko’s date with Kokichi.” She held up her fists. “How could you have left me behind?”

Shuichi sucked in a breath, smelling the stale popcorn. Lips pursed, Kaede glanced at her friends, but no one met her eyes. Cars rumbled past. Conversations of passerby floated through the closed doors. “Well, um, Tenko. We all shared a concern that you’re, ah, overprotectiveness might make you interrupt them…”

Eyes downcast, Tenko drew back into the seat next to Tsumugi. The martial artist wrung her hands. “This… this is what Himiko’s heart chose. My master taught me you should embrace your feelings.” Tenko tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear and smiled. “So I’ll do my best to support her as she continues to train her heart. But if that degenerate so much as touches her, I’ll shove him six feet into the ground!”

“Guys, guys!” Keebo’s voice called from the tablet. “I think they’re starting!”

Everyone leaned forward with excited gasps. Tenko elbowed Shuichi in face to get closer. Bouncing up and down, Kaede flapped a hand. “Quiet, quiet, shut up! Ooooh, Kokichi’s reaching inside his jacket!”

Kokichi said, “Well, it’s a good thing I came prepared and have this for you!”

“N-nyeh? You got me something?”

“I wonder what it is. Even I don’t know. Or is that a lie?”

Blushing, Himiko gingerly accepted his gift. Smiling, she ripped open the wrapping paper. A thin black box peered through the holes. She placed the paper aside then lifted the lid.

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Keebo turned from spying on them to come face to face with the manager.

“AARGH!” cried everyone.

Eyes narrowed, the manager crossed his arms. “I need the table for another couple and you haven’t ordered anything.”

“Of course I haven’t. I’m a robot. I-I mean –”

“No, stay there, Keebo,” ordered Kaede. “We have to know what’s going on!” But the robot, ever polite, offered his seat to the newcomers. “Rrgh! Kaito, bring the car closer. We can watch them through the storefront window.”

Shuichi’s heart seized. “No, Kaede! If Kokichi sees us he’ll –”

“Do it!”

“Roger that, Houston.” Grinning, Kaito shifted gears into drive. “Liftoff in T-minus three seconds…”

Groaning, Shuichi dropped his head into his hands. _Kokichi’s right. Kaede_ does _wear the pants in this relationship. And now we’re all going to suffer the consequences._

Kaito slid the car into a parking spot across the street from the café. They had a perfect view of the couple thanks to the large window. Himiko studied something held in her hands, but her shoulder blocked it from sight. Tenko leaned over Kaede to press her face against the window. “What is it? I can’t see! What did that little gremlin get her?”

“Huh? Oh, Tenko, you don’t know.” Kaito laughed, “My bad, man.” Frowning, Tenko leaned back from the window to stare at the astronaut. “You see, we didn’t help Kokichi with his first date with Himiko and that wasn’t right. We’re roommates, you know? So we swapped out Kokichi’s present for Himiko with one we knew Himiko would love.” From his galaxy coat’s pocket, Kaito pulled out a white and silver striped box. “Kokichi’s original gift is right here.”

A sinking feeling filled Shuichi. His mind replayed the conversation he had with Kokichi outside of the cafeteria. Kokichi mentioning where his first date with Himiko was. Complaining about not know what to give her. Leaving before Shuichi had the chance to apologize.

_“I wonder what it is. Even I don’t know. Or is that a lie?”_

Shuichi’s blood ran cold. _No…!_

Tenko launched for the gift. “I’m not letting my precious Himiko wear a thong!”

“No, stop!” Shuichi tackled the girl, grabbing at her arm. “Kokichi planned everything! He knew we’d switch them! It’s a tr –”

But Tenko had wrenched the gift from Kaito’s grasp. She ripped the box open. For one instant, there was a brilliant flash of white. Then it exploded.

* * *

Himiko lifted the lid off the Kokichi’s gift. She gasped. A large checkered bow lay in the box attached to a thick band with an identical checker pattern. Sucking in a breath, she reverently lifted it up. The silky material ran off her fingers like water. “It matches your scarf.” She blushed. _Is this meant to be a sign to everyone I’m his girlfriend?_

Kokichi scowled. Under his breath he muttered, “How simple and uninspired…”

“Nyeh?”

In a flash, Kokichi’s frown transformed into a smile. He brushed away crumbs before resting his arms on the café’s table. “You could use it as a hairband. Or replace the red band around your mage’s hat. Whichever fits your fancy.” Lips pursed, Kokichi played with the spoon resting on his plate. “It’s a sign of the promise we made when we first met. I’d be your apprentice…”

“…and I’ll think about joining your organization.” Smiling, Himiko held the hairband to her chest.

“Uh huh! All the top generals in my organization wear a checkered bandana like mine. So wearing that hairband will let ‘em know you’re in training! But that’s a lie. I would never have my top brass be so easily recognizable.”

Sighing, Himiko rubbed the bow between her fingers. “I’m not a member in training.” Humming, she held it up to the lamp’s light. “I think I’ll put it on my hat.” Then she scowled. She smacked her hands down on the table. “I’m not climbing that tree to get my hat back!”

For a moment, Kokichi’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Ahahaha!” Shoulders shaking, he covered his mouth. Through his splayed fingers, his grin peeked out. “Ah, but Himiko, you’re a trainee now! I won’t tolerate you being lazy anymore – the hell?!” Teeth gritted, Kokichi shot out of his chair. “Those shits _stole_ my car!”

“N-nyeh?” Himiko followed Kokichi’s gaze to outside. Kokichi’s black minivan was parked across the street. “How did that get here?” Thanks to the sun’s glare, it was hard to see into the car. The male driver was holding something up – a wrapped box. A hand reached for it.

Gasping, Kokichi clutched his head. “Omobile!!!”

_Boom._

The car rocked on its axels at the force of the explosion. A green cloud burst out of the edges of the car doors and windows.

Kokichi slid his hands down his face, pulling on it. “Ahhhhhhaha, noooo… My poor baby… It’s gonna take weeks to fumigate you.”

“Abort!” A bulky person in a trench coat slid out of a booth. Pulling down his hoodie, he ran towards the door. Customers yelped in surprise. He bumped into a waitress carrying a tray of food. Plates crashed to the floor. “I repeat: abort mission!” He fled down the street, jostling into the passersby.

Coughing, Kaede opened the car door. Her face was as red as if she ran a marathon. Green plumes of gas rose from the interior like smoke from an out-of-control campfire. On the other side of the car, Shuichi fell to his knees. Wiping his eyes, Kaito stumbled out of the driver’s seat. Tears streamed down his face. Tsumugi emerged, gagging. Tenko followed the cosplayer, holding her shirt over her nose.

Kokichi stilled. He stared at the scene, open-mouthed. “Kaito? Tenko? Even Tsumugi… I thought, I thought only Shuichi and Kaede would care…”

Cheeks puffed out, Himiko rose from her chair. “Kokichi, what did you do?”

“Hm? Oh, nee-heehee! Nothing big, I promise.” He shrugged. “Only a triple combo of a flash, exploding gas, and industrial-sized stink bomb.”

Himiko’s jaw dropped. “What did you do that for?!”

“Why do I do anything? Cuz I love it! Like how I looove being with you.” Smiling, Kokichi slid up alongside her. Himiko stiffened. His warm breath tickled her ear. “I never received such a heartful gift before.” He kissed her cheek. “Thank you, my lying valentine.” He drew back.

Breath stolen away, Himiko touched her cheek.

Kokichi frantically waved his arms in front of the window. Grinning wickedly, he plugged his nose and waved a hand in front of his face. “P.U.! You guys reek! I can smell you from here!”

Their friends scowled at Kokichi. The passenger door shot open. A small, lithe figure stepped out, black ponytails blowing in the breeze. The woman glared over her shoulder.

Kokichi went paler than a bedsheet. “Oh, shit. Maki, too?” Hands in the air, he bolted towards the café’s kitchen. “Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahaha!”

Fist raised, Kaito lead the charge. “C’mere, you piece you shit!”

Tenko quickly outpaced him. “Degenerate scum!”

“After all the help I gave you!” cried Kaede.

Like a bullet, Maki launched from car. She crossed the street, ripped the café door open, and jumped onto an occupied table. Food splattered everywhere. She leapt from table to table, heading directly towards the kitchen. Kokichi made the mistake of glancing over his shoulder. Maki bore down on him like a demon from hell. His screams reached an impossibly high pitch.

Shouting, customers rose from their seats and backed away. A little girl burst into tears. The café smelled like someone had just died. The manager rushed out from the behind the counter, demanding for them to leave.

Lips parted, Himiko absorbed the sight before her. “Kokichi…” _Saying you’re a pain doesn’t even begin to describe you._ She covered her mouth with a hand. Held onto the table for support. Shoulders shook.

“Nii hee… Ahahahahaha!”

Tears slid down her face as Himiko laughed and laughed.

* * *

 _It smells. So bad._ A thousand of Gonta’s stink bugs couldn’t have compared. If he had a knife, Shuichi would cut off his nose no question. He rested against the car, staring up at the sky. The sun mercilessly beat down on him. He still was blinking stars out of his vision from the flash.

Something hit the ground. Groaning, Shuichi peeled himself off the car and rounded the minivan’s back end. Tsumugi lay on the pavement. Fainted. She forgot to close the car door. Gagging, Shuichi slammed the door shut. Bracing himself against the door, he gulped in huge breaths of semi-fresh air.

Shuichi lifted his head. Underneath the shreds of wrapping paper, something white poked through. A paper. Something was scribbled on it. A doodle of Kokichi pulling down his eyelid and sticking his tongue. Beneath it was written, “MYOB!”

Shuichi smiled. _Even if he says that, I can’t help but think he means the opposite._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a more serious take on Kokichi and Himiko's relationship. While the two may develop mutual crushes on each other, I believe Kokichi would view entering a dating relationship with appropriate seriousness. And because he leads a dangerous life with DICE and is a liar, he wouldn't date anyone without some serious pushing from others. Thus, this fic was born. 
> 
> I'm so glad we've hit 75 Oumeno fics! Let's shoot for a 100! Part three to this series should be a long one-shot featuring Kokichi visiting Himiko's family. Look forward to it please, and thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
